An Avid Jellybean Addiction
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: "And I wish the world's supply of jellybeans would be filled into this stupid RV and suffocate you in your sleep." - Beck's attempt of pursuading Jade into trying one, little jellybean is more difficult than he ever expected... - Bade fluff!


**A/N: Hello, Victorious forum! I'm new here, but not here **_**here.**_** Confused yet? Haha :P I'm new to the forum, but have been on the site for two years and been writing much longer than that. Figured I ought to express my love for this show with my way of words…and it's Bade; who else, right? :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're disgusting, that's why."

"They're not 'disgusting'," he mocks in a girlish tone. "They're jellybeans; everybody likes jellybeans!"

Jade rolls her eyes menacingly, not buying his excuse. "Same difference, and I guess you're gonna have to make your new statistics match everybody minus one."

"Have you ever tried one?" Beck questions with a slight raise of his eyebrows. When he receives a glare and no answer, he continues on. "When I was younger, my whole family would meet –"

"I highly doubt you whole family was able to go. The size of one's family can exceed –"

Now it's Beck's turn to interrupt her thought: "Would you just – " But he refrains from finishing his sentence, knowing it will only pick an argument he's not in the mood to have. "When I was younger, the _majority_ of my family would meet at our timeshare near Venice Beach and –"

"Wait, you have a timeshare? And you've never taken me there?" Jade accuses bitterly.

Beck closes his eyes and puts on the calmest expression he can muster up. "When I was younger, Jade. We sold it when I was twelve, I remember. I haven't taken you because it doesn't exist."

She flips her jet-black hair over her shoulder harshly, indicating she's not pleased.

_The colored streaks this week are blue_, Beck notes to himself; he always liked blue the most, as it seems to highlight her features boldly.

"Are you gonna let me finish?" Beck asks tenderly while he extends his left arm across the bed to grasp her hands into his. He notices her sideways glance of consideration.

"Well... I never really asked for the trip down memory lane in the first place," is Jade's answer with a shrug of her shoulders.

The sigh of exasperation escaping Beck's lips is barely audible. His head hangs slowly, and then he gives her linked fingers a small pat. "Okay," he reluctantly agrees before shutting his mouth for good.

The silence engulfs the atmosphere immediately, building the tension almost as fast as smoke in a burning room. The bubbling of Beck's (still dirty) fish tank suddenly seems louder than on a normal basis, thus averting his attention to the mucky-watered, glass container. The fact that he never changes out the water – forcing the fish to be inhabitant in their own filth – strikes Beck.

_You'd think that I would take some responsibility sooner or later...but I always get distracted... Oh, hi, Joey!_

An absentminded smile creeps its way on Beck's face at the sight of his favorite fish, in which he named after a _Full House_ character. The fish presents itself further by swimming back and forth across the tank.

Beck chuckles before staring at the beat and reciting "Cut. It. Out!" along with the respective hand gestures. He shifts his gaze back to Jade, only to discover that her arms are folded across her chest in an unamused demeanor.

She scowls. "I'll listen to your damn reconciliation if you stop entertaining yourself with the fish, alright?"

"Aw, but he likes the attention," Beck pouts playfully, lengthening his arm in the direction of Joey.

Jade turns her head sharply to peer over her shoulder, eyeing the innocent beta as if it were the enemy that needed to be destroyed. "Fascinating."

Beck clears his throat excitedly before beginning his story for the third time. "So, the timeshare was pretty big, with plenty of electronics and stuff to keep you busy. But one night, a huge storm blew in, knocking out all the power...so we were getting kinda bored."

"Like I am now?" Jade responds distastefully.

Beck ignores her comment completely. "We had just been on a grocery store run and had bought this giant –" he stretches his hands to indicate the size, "– bag of jellybeans."

"And?"

"So when the power went out, my 'Uncle Barbara' suggested we have a contest." He pauses to double check where her attentions is focused, and is delighted to see her eyes are still on him.

"But wait, what about your phones and pearpods?" Jade asks in a confused tone.

Beck cocks his head to the side for emphasis, "My cousins and I were between the ages of four and ten... We didn't have all that yet."

Feeling somewhat defeated, she refuses to respond.

"So the game was to see who could guess the most flavors of jellybeans in a row. I was naturally crowned the champion!" Beck beams with pride, and to show off his skill, closes his eyes to reach inside the small bag before him. He pops the miniature, fruity bean onto his waiting taste buds, chews it once, and announces, "Cotton Candy!"

The look on Jade's face is one of unimpressed. "So what? Anyone could do that."

"Really now? Even you?"

"Yup," she accepts with a curt nod of the head.

He smirks. "Okay, then go ahead."

"Nope." The 'p' sound pops loudly.

"Why not? You said _anyone_ could do it," Beck protests, sliding the bag across the sheets so it's now in her space.

"Because that requires me to eat the jellybean."

"You're being ridiculous."

Jade shortly scoffs. "I'm being ridiculous? What if I told you to consume centipedes on toast, would you?"

Beck's jaw drops quickly. "No! Why would I do that?"

"Then you would understand why I don't want to eat the jellybean, Beck," she replies haughtily.

He feels his ears beginning to burn of frustration. "Jellybeans and centipedes are total opposites! Just try the jellybean for god's sake, Jade!"

Jade flinches when Beck shoves the candy in her face, and swiftly swats his hand away. "I don't want the _fucking_ jellybean, okay?"

"There's coffee flavored," he suggests, suddenly calm once again, as he searches through the plastic bag before him. When the small, brown bean is revealed, Jade squints to examine it.

"If I try it, you'll leave me alone?"

Beck smiles. "Promise."

She slowly pinches the jellybean from his fingers into hers, and places it on the edge of her tongue. Jade allows the candy to rest in its position for a few too many seconds; pin-pointedly to keep Beck annoyed as long as possible. When he places his chin on his fist – with his elbow stabbing into the side of his kneecap – she snaps her lips together tightly.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Jade clenches her teeth hard enough for Beck to hear the molars grind. One chew after another, two attempts of getting the gooey remains free from her teeth, and three smacks of her lips all occur before she swallows thickly.

The anticipation is virtually killing him. "So...?"

She hugs her knees to her chest. "You said you'd leave me alone."

"But now you have to tell me what you think!" Beck exclaims happily.

After hiding her face between her legs, Jade mumbles, "Not part of the agreement."

Without warning, he rises to his feet in dissatisfaction. "Jadelyn West, you've got to be joking! I didn't go through all that only to be ignored!"

She stands abruptly as well, not quite to his eye level. "Well, I did, _Beckett Oliver_. That was it: I devour the jellybean, and you pay no mind. What is so difficult for you to understand about that concept?"

Beck props a hand on her hip smoothly. "I wish you would just _tell_ me."

"And I wish the world's supply of jellybeans would be filled into this stupid RV and suffocate you in your sleep."

"You like them, yes or no?" The hand not on her hip finds its way to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Where are my scissors?"

"Babe, yes or no? Please?"

Jade rolls her eyes for what seems like the hundredth time in ten minutes. "It was tolerable, I suppose."

Her response causes Beck's face to light up. "So, yes!"

She scrunches her nose. "I didn't say yes. Liking and tolerating are two separate proposals. Example: I _like_ Cat, but _tolerate_ Tori...and only on a good day."

He stifles a snort with a cough. "And on a not-so-good day?"

"Well, on a tolerable note, I would still enjoy pushing her off the Hollywood sign." Jade tilts her head. "But at times when she makes me so angry that I desire to dissect my own organs, I'd much rather shove her off the edge of a volcano into molting lava...in company with my organs."

This time, Beck projects a bark of laughter. Dismissing her analogy, he says, "I'm posting on The Slap that you now have an avid jellybean addiction!"

A playful grin breaks through her customary scowl. "You better not!"

"There's only one way to stop me..." he teases suggestively.

And then Jade rolls her eyes for the one-hundred and first time, but not out of annoyance; rather, acceptance. She wraps her arms around Beck's neck, entangling her fingers through his long hair in the process. He nudges the plastic bag of candy to the foot of the bed as one arm snakes around her waist, pulling her on top of him as they collapse onto the mattress.

They fall asleep there, but hours later. And it's around four in the morning when Beck barely wakes to the sound of rustling packaging. He flexes his muscles in his neck to peer ahead of him, and discovers Jade's form at where his feet lay.

Her black curls cascade down her bare back and the sheet hugs every curve of her upper body. She's inhaling the jellybeans voluntarily, and Beck's almost positive that he is going to explode from so much love.

_Yeah, she only 'tolerates' them. Guess I only 'tolerate' her if we're going by the definition in Jade__'__s dictionary__._

And with a smile on his face, Beck's forced back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I wrote it when on vacation in the middle of nowhere with no connection to the outside world… I was bored, had my boyfriend give me a challenge word (which was 'jellybean') and started writing on a spiral I found in the car. So, voila!**

**If you liked it, or have something to say, feel free to leave a feedback! If I receive good traffic, I shall continue writing for this forum…**

**Well, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**

**P.S. Please excuse any mistakes, as I'm triple editing this pretty late. **


End file.
